


The Champ Is Here

by PhilipTmoreHuffman



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilipTmoreHuffman/pseuds/PhilipTmoreHuffman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Cena finds himself floating in space, with only seconds to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Champ Is Here

John Cena has found himself unstuck in space.

He does not know how or why, but the 15 time WWE Champion has found himself floating near the atmosphere around the earth, slowly but surely escaping the Earth's gravitational pull. He knows that if he stays in space much longer, the odds dictate that he will die.

But John Cena is known for overcoming the odds. Staring the black unknowable void of space square on, he puts his hand in front of his face, waving it in the familiar You Can't See Me motion. He then whipps off his John Cena T-shirt, spins it about a few times, and tosses it away from the Earth, giving him the equal but opposite reaction needed to push himself back into Earth's gravitational pull. As the garish green and blue T-shirt reading NEVER GIVE UP floats off into the abyss, Cena gives it a final salute before turning towards the Earth.

rrrrrrrrr

As the Marine from West Newberry plummets through the atmosphere, he hears a low rumble begin, but shrugs it off.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Cena falls faster, farther, harder, the friction becoming so intense that if his skin could burn it would. But the Prototype is more durable than any space shuttle. He can see the ocean now, the Pacific ocean off the coast of California.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAPPADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

YOUR TIME IS UP MY TIME IS NOW!

John Cena's theme music begins to play as he makes a crash landing into the San Francisco Bay! Screaming crowds welcome him with a call and response of "LET'S GO CENA" and "CENA SUCKS", but Cena just presses on, rising from the ocean like Poseidon himself and walking calmly to a waiting car, a sleek concept roadster. He turns the key and zips off, fast as Mercury, towards Santa Clara's Levis Stadium!

A crowd of thousands, no, tens of thousands, stands with bated breath as the Titantron plays Cena's entrance video, but are surprised to see it switch to a street view of Cena himself blazing down the street at near deadly speed towards a gigantic ramp! He flies, almost hanging in the air like Michael Jordan, if MJ was made of 2 tons of steel and had substantially fewer gambling debts. As the car flies over the arena, a familiar figure leaps out, parachuting into the ring, the parachute trailing behind him reading YOU CAN'T SEE ME. John Cena lands dead center in the ring, his parachute falling around him like Superman's cape.

The champ... is here.

THE END...

... ?

Farther into space than any human has ventured, Norrin Radd, the Silver Surfer, herald of Galactus, glides through the void with the Power Cosmic. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a peculiar sight. A green and blue shirt is floating through space, as if thrown. The Surfer catches it, and stops to examine the garment.

"John Cena? Perhaps I have found Galactus another herald..."


End file.
